Hasta mi final
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Es el primer song-shot que escribí. Pareja: SasuHina


Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribí hace ya un tiempo. No una de las mejores que tengo pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado

Sin más solo deciros que disfrutéis de este song-shot.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso Kishimoto-sama :D

**--**

**Tu lugar es a mi lado,  
****hasta que lo quiera Dios.  
****Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo,  
****cuando por fin seamos dos.**

Desde aquel fatídico día he vivido en la oscuridad más profunda, sin esperanza y con solo un objetivo rondando por mi mente, hacerme más fuerte por medio de mi odio. Ni siquiera cuando ese Dobe y Sakura consiguieron convencerme para que volviera con ellos para que me ayudasen con mi venganza, no conseguí sentirme de otro modo. Solo lo consiguió una cosa, tu cálido resplandor.

Aún recuerdo con claridad ese día en el que volví a Konoha, me llamaste la atención desde el principio porque no recordaba ninguna chica así de la academia y, aunque no sabía el por qué, no podía dejar de observarte.

**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro  
****de amar así, sin condición.  
****Mirándote mi amor te juro,  
****cuidar por siempre nuestra unión.**

No me impusieron un gran castigo por mi traición ya que asesiné a Orochimaru, pero me asignaron un montón de misiones de rango D y C, demasiado aburridas para mi gusto; aunque tenían una compensación, que tú estuviste conmigo. "Su habilidad con el agua complementa la tuya del rayo", nos dijo la Quinta y he de reconocer que estoy muy agradecido por esa decisión.

Pasamos varios meses de misión en misión y tuvimos tiempo de conocernos mejor. En esos momentos no sabía por qué a tu lado sentía esa felicidad, pero ansiaba el momento de que nos volviera a asignar una misión a los dos juntos.

**Hoy te prometo  
****amor eterno.  
****Ser para siempre,  
****tuyo en el bien y en el mal.**

Sin embargo, pude ver que cada vez que estabas cerca de Naruto te sonrojabas de sobremanera; estabas enamorada de él, era algo más que evidente y eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que acaso sentía celos de Naruto? Entonces llegó el día en que tu corazón se rompió.

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, en ese momento llamaron a mi puerta y fui a abrir de mala gana pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarte ahí. Estabas empapada, pero eso no me preocupaba lo más mínimo sino esa expresión de tu rostro.

**Hoy te demuestro,  
****cuánto te quiero.  
****Amándote hasta mi final.**

Nada más verme te lanzaste sobre mi pecho y comenzaste a llorar desenfrenadamente. ¿Que qué pasó? Muy simple, viste a Naruto y a Sakura dándose un beso largamente esperado para ambos pero eso a ti te destrozó. Pasaste toda la noche conmigo intentando ahogar tus penas mientras yo intentaba consolarte y parece ser que funcionó, porque al día siguiente fuiste capaz de verles y sonreír mientras nos daban la buena nueva. Eres increíble. Esa noche descubrí mis sentimientos, mientras tu te desahogabas yo fui capaz de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

**Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
****fue verte por primera vez.**

Tu cálida sonrisa, esos ojos opalinos que no muestran más que bondad, ese pelo largo que me recuerda al de mi madre y esa fragancia a lirios que desprendes, todo ha conseguido cautivarme pero también el hecho de que tuviéramos infancias tan parecidas, los dos soñábamos con que nuestros padres nos reconocieran. Tan parecidos que éramos y no nos hemos conocido hasta ahora.

Pasó un mes desde que Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir, y cada día que pasaba contigo más deseaba declararme. Pero tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras o, pero aún, que no me rechazaras por no hacerme sufrir.

**Y estar así de mano en mano,  
****es lo que amor siempre soñé.**

Hasta que una noche, mientras mirábamos la luna llena en el lago dónde tantas veces habíamos entrenado, no pude contenerme y te llamé muy serio. Tu te volteaste sorprendida y aguardaste en silencio.

-Hinata, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que me escuches con atención- solo un leve "H-hai" salió de sus labios y continué- En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca. No se cuándo ni cómo pasó pero ahora solo se que te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie.

Te sonrojaste al instante y te quedaste sin habla. Yo solo bajé la mirada triste, pero cuando te volví a mirar vi una dulce sonrisa con ese sonrojo tuyo que tanto me gusta y nunca te abandona. Fue entonces cuando me dijiste la palabras que tanto ansié escuchar.

**Hoy te prometo  
****amor eterno.  
****Ser para siempre,  
****tuyo en el bien y en el mal.**

-Yo tampoco se cuándo ni cómo pasó demo… yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

Esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras la primera sonrisa que esbocé en mucho tiempo apareció en mi rostro sin previo aviso. En ese momento nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse más y más, hasta que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Lo que sentí no sé si se podría explicar con palabras. Fue como si mis sentimientos que estuvieron largo tiempo invernando, de pronto despertaran por el calor de tu luz resplandeciente.

Esa noche nuestras almas se convirtieron en una sola, demostrando el amor que los dos sentíamos. Entonces hicimos una promesa que los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo "En la vida y en la muerte juramos estar juntos para siempre", y nos besamos tiernamente siendo la luna nuestro único testigo.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho de nuestro noviazgo, aunque en poco tiempo se acostumbraron y recibimos felicitaciones por parte del Dobe y Sakura.

**Hoy te demuestro,  
****cuánto te quiero.  
****Amándote hasta mi final.**

Un día recibimos la noticia de que habían localizado a Akatsuki, así que nos enviaron a los "nueve novatos", al equipo de Gai, Yamato y Sai a acabar con esa organización de una vez por todas. Cuando nos encontramos con ellos, nos dividimos en grupos para luchar con cada uno de sus miembros. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y yo fuimos a por Itachi.

-Veo que no puedes hacer nada tú solo, estúpido hermano pequeño.

-¡Cállate Itachi! Hoy te demostraré que se es más fuerte cuando tienes unos vínculos que cuando se rompen- le dije furioso.

-Estoy ansioso- dijo en tono arrogante.

**Hoy te prometo  
****amor eterno.  
****Ser para siempre,  
****tuyo en el bien y en el mal.**

Hinata y yo activamos nuestras líneas sucesorias mientras que Naruto y Sakura cogían sus kunai, y así comenzó una dura batalla. Por suete, Gai nos enseñó a luchar mirando a los pies del contrincante, y eso nos ayudó a no caer en ninguno de sus genjutsu. Pero el poder de su Mangekyou Sharingan era mayor del que creíamos, aún y todo era una batalla muy igualada. Sin embargo salimos muy mal parados de un Amateratsu, aunque eso le dejó sin apenas chakra. Todos estaban tumbados y sin poder apenas levantarse. Fue entonces cuando decidí usar "eso", pero primero lo paralicé con una técnica que me enseñó Kakashi. Itachi se quedó sorprendido al verlo y solo dijo:

-Parece ser que por fin conseguirás tu venganza. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?

-No te voy a matar Itachi- todos se giraron hacia mi sorprendidos- lo que voy a hacer es impedir que vuelvas a usar tu chakra, así no podrás hacer más daño a nadie. Sé que esta técnica es peligrosa pero por lo menos no caeré tan bajo como tú.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Sería capaz de morir solo por no ser como yo?

Entonces me giré para ver a Hinata, sus ojos se humedecieron al instante. Sabía lo que estaba planeando así que comenzó a gritarme desesperadamente que no lo hiciera. Pero yo solo giré para mirar a Itachi diciendo "Si". Comencé a hacer sellos rápidamente mientras los gritos de mis seres queridos se intensificaban. "Siento no haber podido mantener nuestra promesa Hinata", pensé antes de completar el jutsu. Hubo un gran resplandor, pude sentir cómo los flujos de chakra de Itachi se destrozaban y caía inconsciente. Entretanto mis ojos se cerraban a la total oscuridad y solo pude escuchar un grito desesperado mientras tanto: "¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!", después solo oscuridad.

**Hoy te demuestro,  
****cuánto te quiero.  
****Amándote hasta mi final.**

Oscuridad, ¿acaso se siente esto cuando se está muerto? Si es así, no es muy diferente a cómo era mi vida antes de conocer a Hinata. Pero, ¿qué es esto que siento?¿Calor y humedad? Estoy oyendo voces, un momento creo que las conozco pero no logro distinguirlo, la siento muy lejana. "Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué?" Esa voz me llama pero, ¿quién es? Es entonces cuando mis ojos se abren , estaba en lo que parecía un hospital y vi a esa persona que me llamaba.

-Hi-Hinata, ¿eres tú?- abrió los ojos de par en par de solo oir mi voz.

-Si, si Sasuke-kun soy yo

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Todos estamos bien y todos los Akatsuki han sido derrotados y tu hermano está en la prisión esperando su juicio.

-Me alegro de que todos estéis bien- de pronto me dio una cachetada, yo solo la vi sorprendido. Estaba llorando

-Idiota. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que nuca despertarías. ¿Por qué no mantuviste nuestra promesa?

-Porque no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo malo te pasase. Moriría un y mil veces con tal de que nunca sufrieras.

- En la vida y en la muerte juramos estar juntos para siempre, esa fue nuestra promesa- me dijo seria pero a la vez se la veía tan hermosa- Acaso no te das cuanta de que si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerta, no quiero que nunca nos separemos. Jura que esta vez cumplirás nuestra promesa.

-Si Hinata, te prometo que nunca más la romperé- en ese momento me dio un leve beso en los labios- Hinata te quiero preguntar algo- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Si, ¿qué quieres Sasuke-kun?- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa a medida que yo me ponía más rojo.

-¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Sus preciosos ojos perlados se abrieron a más no poder y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. "¡¡Hai!!", me dijo mientras me abrazaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero no recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz como en ese momento.

**Hoy te prometo,  
****amor eterno.  
****Amándote hasta mi final.**


End file.
